halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant, colloquially known as Recon Armor, Recon, or the Reconnaissance Raiment by Bungie Employees, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The Recon Armor is a very rare variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered assault armor. Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Australia. The main aim of it was to create armor with stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet has large, rounded, ODST-esque features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder pad and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards, at a 90 degree angle from the shoulder pad. They are also very similar to the Brute shoulder armor. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece, like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Unlock *'Head': Bungie Employees, or people that impress or (amuse) Bungie. *'Shoulders': Bungie Employees, or people that impress or (amuse) Bungie. *'Body': Bungie Employees, or people that impress or (amuse) Bungie. Asking for it gets you nothing, or sending a picture to fifty people, and also saying that there is a list of people who will never have have it. Bungie is watching people because (Lying and Cheating) are the rules about the list, and if they catch them (Lying and Cheating), they get end up on the list. You don't want that to happen, so don't Lie and Cheat and play nice out there if you don't want Recon taken away. Trivia *The Armor Permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July then later with videos from PAX l07 and leaked images. *During development, Recon was nicknamed the 'Ninja' variant by fans. *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning Employee of Bungie. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor. It is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *According to Bungie, as of October 26, 2007, Bungie will give it out based on "good deeds and valuable community service and occasionally because the players make them laugh. There will be plenty of occasions and reasons to get it." *The Recon Armor was auctioned off with a famous Mister Chief painting. Unfortunately the winner of the bidding did not have an Xbox LIVE account, so he auctioned it off with Bungie's permission; however, the auction was canceled by eBay as they do not allow the auctioning of virtual accounts. *Lukems and Shishka are the only 2 players on Bungie's team that do not wear the Recon armor for their "Hump-day" games. On Bungie's Weekly Update (4/18/08), Shiska presented ways to not receive Recon Armor and also saying that there is a list of people who will never have Recon. *Bungie has mentioned that they can give you Recon and they can also take it away, You can get it taken away by making bad pictures on file share, using mild language, assaulting other players. etc. Sources Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor